


Birthday Wishes

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: It‘s Daichi's birthday so he can be a little bit selfish.[Now available inChinesethanks tomizuko_hino!]





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAICHI!!!!!!!
> 
> gOSH I just barely made it in time
> 
> I wrote this in the morning right after waking up and then edited it only once before posting so please forgive me for any errors. I was rushing this for Daichi-san's sake orz

Daichi turns a year older in his sleep and he wakes when a weight settles over him in the exact shape of his boyfriend. Daichi had been waiting for him to come to bed but waiting had turned to yawning and yawning had turned to drowsing off with a book in his hand and their bedside lamp still switched on. Daichi sees Kuroo’s apologetic face in its warm light, his fringe held back by a haphazard array of hair clips and his eyes shadowed after too many nights of no sleep. Kuroo has been busy since his company wanted his report in before the end of the year and Daichi’s birthday happened to fall on the last day of the year so it was an unhappy coincidence that Kuroo had been busy up until the day of Daichi’s birthday.

“Happy birthday, darling,” Kuroo murmurs as he leans in to kiss Daichi on the cheek.

Daichi turns his face towards Kuroo with a sleepy smile, reaching up to bury his fingers in Kuroo’s hair affectionately.

“Did I wake you?” Kuroo asks, cupping Daichi’s cheek.

Daichi shakes his head. “It’s okay. I was waiting for you anyway.”

Kuroo looks guilty. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t get away from work. It was the last stretch and—“

“Shh.” Daichi presses his palm against Kuroo’s lips. “Tetsu, I get it. I’m not mad at you.”

“But I’m still sorry,” Kuroo mumbles against Daichi’s palm. “I was so determined to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday but I missed it by three hours and you already have all these birthday wishes flooding in.” Kuroo gestures towards their bedside table where Daichi’s phone sits.

“You’re still the first one to wish me a happy birthday in person,” Daichi points out. “And I get the benefits of this.”

Daichi loops his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulls him down towards him, capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a sudden kiss. While he understands why Kuroo was late, Daichi has been waiting for this ever since midnight and longing sits heavy in the pit of his stomach, pooling downwards at Kuroo’s touch. Daichi opens his mouth against Kuroo’s, coaxing Kuroo into a deeper kiss, and Kuroo complies, pressing Daichi into his pillow as he slips his tongue past his lips.

Daichi makes a pleased noise, his hands grasping at Kuroo’s shoulders. He runs a leg up Kuroo’s side, hooking it over Kuroo’s waist and nudging Kuroo closer to him with his knee. He wants Kuroo on him, he wants Kuroo _in_ him, but given that Kuroo had just come to him from a marathon with his report, he doesn’t know if Kuroo wants this too or if he just wants to go sleep.

Kuroo splays a hand against Daichi’s stomach under his pyjama top, his fingers teasing the waistband of his pants and boxers before he slips his hand in. Daichi gasps as Kuroo’s palm presses against his cock, his fingers curling around his length. Kuroo eases off the kiss and he is breathing hard, his eyes fixed on Daichi’s face as he strokes his cock. He blinks, obviously fighting to stay awake, which says something about his current level of fatigue because he is always enthusiastic when it comes to having sex with Daichi.

Reluctantly, Daichi cups Kuroo’s face in both hands, trying to ease him off him. “We can do this tomorrow. You need the sleep, Tetsu.”

But Kuroo stays firm, directing his gaze at Daichi’s lower half. “You’re already hard. I can’t leave you like this. _Especially_ not on your birthday."

So he is and Daichi flushes at how reactive his body is to Kuroo’s touch. It doesn’t help that he has been craving Kuroo’s touch the whole day, hoping that he could get Kuroo into bed by midnight, which would be the best birthday present to him. But Kuroo had been busy and Daichi would rather he concentrate on work than his birthday so he had held back. But now, with Kuroo finally in bed with him and pressing him down into the sheets, Daichi can’t help what he wants and what he wants is Kuroo.

Daichi hooks his fingers into the waistband of Kuroo’s soft pants and pulls it down his hips until his cock springs free of the folds. He slips his hands around Kuroo’s waist, his hands finding Kuroo’s ass and guiding him down onto him until Kuroo’s cock presses against the bulge in Daichi’s pants.

Kuroo gets the idea and he shoves Daichi’s pants low, helping Daichi out of it entirely when Daichi tugs it even lower still, wanting his legs to be free so that he can wrap them around Kuroo’s waist. Daichi wishes he had thought to prep himself before Kuroo had come to him so that he could get Kuroo in him now but it is too late for that so Daichi will have to make do.

Daichi moves his hips upwards, rubbing his cock against Kuroo’s and shivering at the skin-on-skin contact. He tightens his legs around Kuroo’s waist, arching up and grabbing Kuroo's ass to push him down between his legs. Kuroo exhales sharply at the full contact and he grips Daichi’s hips, pressing Daichi back into the sheets and grinding down on him with an aching slowness until Daichi feels Kuroo's cock swell against his.

This is probably the furthest they can go tonight and Daichi finds himself fine with that as he hugs Kuroo around the shoulders, moving his hips in time with his. He runs a hand up the back of Kuroo’s neck, his thumb drawing a line across Kuroo’s jaw, and he smiles as he brushes back the hair from Kuroo’s face. The clips Kuroo used to hold back his fringe are hanging on for dear life and Daichi untangles them from his hair, laying them out in a pile beside his pillow.

Kuroo glances at him, his face flushed with exertion, and Daichi pecks him on the lips. Kuroo chases his lips when Daichi pulls back, his hand finding Daichi’s and sliding them palm-to-palm until he can interlock their fingers. There is still one clip buried in Kuroo’s explosive spikes but most of Kuroo’s hair is free to fall into his eyes and brush against Daichi’s forehead as Kuroo kisses him deeply.

Kuroo’s thrusts have grown erratic, the slide of skin between them growing hot and slick, and Daichi moves his free hand down between them, meaning to help them finish. But Kuroo has other plans and he intercepts Daichi’s hand, pinning both of Daichi’s hands to the sheets as he sinks his hips down between Daichi’s legs, grinding their cocks together without letting up. Daichi shudders, groaning into Kuroo’s mouth as the heat gathers in his cock, filled to bursting. He aches with the need to come and the way Kuroo deliberately drags this out reminds him of how much he wants Kuroo in him.

Daichi tightens his legs around Kuroo’s waist and he holds Kuroo in place with his knees, his hips bucking up desperately against Kuroo and his hands grasping at Kuroo’s back as he comes. Daichi moans at the overstimulation as Kuroo keeps thrusting against him even after that, his cock still hard against Daichi. Then Kuroo whines into Daichi’s mouth and a warm wetness spreads across Daichi’s groin as Kuroo comes.

Exhausted, Kuroo collapses onto Daichi, his eyes glassy as he peers up into Daichi’s face. Daichi throbs, still wanting more, but Kuroo’s eyes are slipping shut, already well on his way to sleepland, so Daichi decides to leave it to the morning. He pats Kuroo’s hair, slipping the last clip out of his fringe before he pulls Kuroo close to him.

“Happy birthday, Daichi,” Kuroo mumbles drowsily as Daichi tucks Kuroo’s head into crook of his neck. He reaches around Daichi, searching blindly for Daichi’s hand and he sighs happily as he laces their fingers together. “I’m done with my report so let’s go on a birthday date tomorrow to celebrate.”

“To celebrate you finishing your report or my birthday?” Daichi teases.

“You.” Kuroo nuzzles Daichi’s neck once and starts to snore.

Daichi smiles fondly at his sleeping boyfriend, brushing the hair away from Kuroo’s forehead to plant a kiss there. “Thank you, Tetsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy new year to everyone!
> 
> To the usual group, thank you for staying with me through 2017 and to the new readers, I hope you enjoy what I have to give! I'm gonna get a bit rambly here but 2017 was a wild ride with SASO and Kinktober. I skipped out on HQBB but I participated in the HQ Ghibli Zine which eventually fell through. 2017 was not a fantastic year for me but now that I'm looking back at it, it is a year of accomplishments. I wrote a thesis while writing a good chunk of these fics. I went to Japan with my friends (and was still writing fic then lmao)! 2017 was seriously wild and it was up and down and down but I'm still here and that's what counts going into the new year.
> 
> I hope that everyone has a great year before you. Fresh new starts for whoever is looking for them or a continuous smooth-sailing journey for those who have been doing great. You guys are going to do great in 2018 and I'll see you there.
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
